Royal Vampire
by Blanche de Nuit
Summary: Layna Ixardel, Princesse des Vampires fit face à Sirius Black….Son Calice.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Royal Vampire

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing** : Sirius Black x Layna Ixardel

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé** : Layna Ixardel, Princesse des Vampires fit face à Sirius Black….Son Calice.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de scènes heurter la sensibilité de certains.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Voilà, je me lance avec ma seconde fiction avec comme personnage principal Sirius Black.

**Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir, Layna Ixardel contemplait de ses yeux dorés la ville de Salem baignée dans la lumière éclatante du soleil. Elle poussa un soupir et fit tourner distraitement la bague en argent finement sculptée autour de son index. Un coup retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur la sœur Sarayanne, professeur de sortilèges.

« **Votre père et la directrice vous attendent dans la cour. **» Annonça-t-elle.

La jeune fille descendit de son perchoir et attrapa sa baguette : faite en bois de rose, elle possédait en son sein une plume de phénix. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle réduisit sa malle et la glissa dans la poche de sa cape. Elle prit l'étui de son violon et sortit du dortoir. Elle déambula dans les sombres couloirs de l'Institut et descendit les marches en marbres de l'escalier principal. Elle arriva dans la cour centrale et vit son père discutant avec la sœur supérieur Dickens. L'homme tenait la main d'un petit garçon qui tourna la tête vers Layna, un immense sourire sur son adorable frimousse. Le petit se dégagea de la prise de son père et courut vers elle.

« **Layna ! **» S'exclama-t-il.

Elle l'attrapa au vol et le souleva en le calant sur sa hanche.

« **Bonjour Léo. **» Sourit-elle.

Léo était âgé de cinq ans. Comme tous les membres de la famille Ixardel, il avait les cheveux ébène. Ils contrastaient avec sa peau pareille à de la porcelaine. Il la fixait de ses yeux vairons : Vert et doré. La jeune fille s'avança vers les deux adultes.

**« Madame, Père. **» Salua-t-elle.

« **Bonjour ma fille. **»Répondit l'homme en lui embrassant le front.

« **Miss Ixardel, voici votre billet pour le Poudlard Express. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attendra en personne à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.**

**-Merci.**

**-Bien, il est temps pour vous de partir. Voici un portoloin qui vous conduira directement à King's Cross. **» Termina-t-elle en lui tendant un stylo.

« **Je vous remercie Jeanienne.**

**-Je vous en pris Nathaniel. **»

Les trois membres de la famille Ixardel touchèrent le stylo et il s'illumina les envoyant sur la voie bondé de la gare. Le père de Layna rabattit furtivement la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit deux gardes les rejoindre. La voie 9 ¾ était en ébullition. Les plus jeunes zigzaguaient dans la foule, les amis se retrouvaient, les familles se séparaient. Léo regardait autour de lui, émerveillé. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant du train, attirant les regards.

_Quoi de plus naturels pour nous les vampires,_ pensa-t-elle.

« **T'es-tu nourris correctement ? **» Questionna son père.

« **Oui, ne vous en faîte pas tout ira bien. C'est plutôt pour Léo que je m'inquiète.**

**-Tu lui as laissé assez de sang...Dans le pire des cas, je m'arrangerais avec Dumbledore pour que tu puisses le voir. **» Continua-t-il à voix basse.

Chez les vampires de leur catégorie, les enfants n'ayant pas atteint leur maturité se nourrissent des femelles de leur famille, en l'occurrence la mère. Mais dans leur cas, c'est Layna qui se charge de nourrir son petit frère. Nathaniel regarda ses enfants avant de les serrer dans ses bras. Quelque peu surprise, elle lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte.

« **Je suis fier de toi Layna, ta mère le serait aussi. Tu lui ressemble tellement. **» Souffla-t-il.

Elle avait hérité de ses traits fins et de ses cheveux bouclés lui arrivant en bas du dos. Le vampire se redressa.

« **Le train va partir. Léo dis au revoir à ta sœur. **»

Le petit plaqua un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, le visage triste.

« **Je veux pas que tu me laisse Layna ! **» Gémit-il.

« I**l le faut mon petit lion mais on se revoit aux vacances d'accord ?**

**-Hum...**

**-Ne fais pas de bêtises et tu écoute nounou Lucy. Et surtout tu t'entraine bien au piano pour que l'on puisse jouer ensemble. Promis ?**

**-Promis ! **»

Elle lui embrassa les deux joues et le front avant de le reposer au sol. Leur père lui prit la main et elle monta dans le train s'installant dans un compartiment vide. Nathaniel souleva Léo et Layna leur adressa un dernier signe alors que le Poudlard Express se mettait en marche. La vampire posa son violon sur la banquette et retira sa cape. Elle avait déjà enfilé l'uniforme de l'école. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur deux filles. L'une avait de beaux cheveux roux tirant sur l'auburn et des yeux vert semblable à des émeraudes. L'autre avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été. Elles entrèrent rapidement et la rousse referma brutalement la porte. Ele marmonna _Potter ce crétin _avant de s'asseoir en croisant les bras. Elle sursauta en se rendant compte de la présence de Layna.

« **Oh Merlin ! Désolée, on ne t'avait pas vu. **» S'excusa-t-elle.

« **Pas grave.** »

La blonde s'assit à son tour.

« **Je m'appelle Chasity Lowel et elle c'est Lily Evans.**

**-Layna Ixardel.**

**-Tu es la nouvelle transféré de Salem ? **» Lui demanda Lily

« **Comment tu sais ça toi ?! **» S'exclama Chasity.

« **Tout simplement parce que je suis la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef.**

**-Mais c'est génial ! **»

La rousse reporta son attention sur la nouvelle.

« **Oui, je viens bien de Salem. **» Dit-elle simplement, ne voulant pas continuer sur ce sujet.

« **Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.**

**-Merci.**

**-Sinon, tu as déjà été réparti ? **» Demanda la blonde

« **Non, je passerais le test du Choipeau ce soir. Dans quelle Maison êtes-vous ?**

**-Serdaigle !**

**-Gryffondor. **» Enchaîna Lily.

Elles furent interrompues par l'ouverture du compartiment. Une femme au visage sévère et au chignon stricte entra.

« **Miss Evans, la réunion des préfets va bientôt commencer. **» Annonça-t-elle.

« **J'arrive tout de suite professeur MacGonagall. **

**-Bien,Miss Lowel, Miss ixardel. **» Salua-t-elle avant de sortir.

Lily se leva.

« **Bon et bien à plus tard ! **»

Elle sortit nous laissant toutes les deux. Chasity se leva à son tour et claqua des mains.

« **J'ai un petit creux ! Ça te dit d'aller à la chasse au chariot à friandise avec moi ?**

**-Je veux bien. **»

Layna rangea son violon dans les filets au dessus des banquettes et suivit la Serdaigle dans le couloir. Une voix retentit derrière elles.

« **Hey Lowel ! T'aurais pas vu Evans ? Il y a James qui la cherche ! **»

Elles se retournèrent et la vampire plongea son regard celui bleu-gris du jeune homme. Il était grand, de larges épaules et un sourire insolent au coin des lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés étaient coupés court et quelques mèches rebelles se glissaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon. Les traits aristocratiques se voyaient sur son visage. Chasity soupira.

« **Non Black, je ne sais pas où est Lily. **» Mentit-elle.

« **C'est dommage pour toi Cornedrue ! **» S'exclama-t-il en se tournant.

_ Cornedrue _était aussi grand que Black. Ses cheveux en bataille et visiblement impossible à coiffer étaient bruns. Derrière ses lunettes se trouvaient des yeux marrons emplit de malice. Un air dessus se peigna sur son visage puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur elles. Black regarda Layna de haut en bas. Elle plissa les yeux, n'aimant pas ce regard.

« **Je ne t'avais jamais vu à Poudlard, tu es nouvelle ?**

**-Oui et tu es ?**

**-Sirius Black pour te servir !**

**-Bon Layna on y va ? **» S'impatienta Chasity.

« **Oui j'arrive. **»

Elle se tourna et rejoignis la blonde mais une main se posa sur son bras.

« **En espérant te revoir Layna. **» Lui souffla Sirius à l'oreille.

Un frisson remonta le long du dos de la vampire et elle fronça les sourcils. Il retourna dans son compartiment et Chasity prit le bras de la jeune fille.

« **Tu viens de rencontrer deux membres des Maraudeurs.**

**-Les Maraudeurs ?**

**-La bande de garçons la plus populaire de Poudlard. Ils sont quatre : James Potter celui avec les lunettes, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous des Gryffondor. Mais un conseil, fais attention avec Black, c'est le coureur de jupons par excellence. Il a mis plus de la moitié des filles de l'école dans son lit et les a jetés sans remords le lendemain.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. **» Répondit-elle simplement.

Elles finirent par trouver le chariot à friandises. Chasity acheta une chocogrenouille et un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu. Elles retournèrent au compartiment. Layna s'allongea sur la banquette, la tête contre la fenêtre et s'assoupit un instant.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Layna sentit un déplacement d'air et attrapa le bras de la personne penché au dessus d'elle avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. La vampire regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de lever les yeux vers Chasity qui la regardait surprise. Elle lui lâcha la main.

« **Excuses moi, les vieux reflexes.**

**-Oh euh oui...On va arriver à Poudlard. **»

La brune se leva et passa sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle descendit sa malle et son violon et suivit Chasity hors du train. Une fois sur le quai, elle chercha le professeur Dumbledore. Elle le repéra vers la locomotive.

« **Ne m'attends pas, je dois aller voir le directeur. **» Informa-t-elle Chasity.

La blonde acquiesça.

« **OK, on se voit dans la Grande Salle ! **»

Elle regarda la Serdaigle partir vers les calèches et rejoignit le vieil homme. Il portait une robe bleu clair aux fils argentés.

« **Professeur Dumbledore. **»

Il se pencha en avant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

« **Princesse. **» La salua-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il lui tendit son bras.

« **Nous allons transplané directement dans mon bureau. **»

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau. Divers objets remplissaient la bibliothèque entourant le bureau. Un peu plus haut, sur les murs se trouvaient les portraits des directeurs de Poudlard.

« **Asseyez-vous je vous en pris. **»

Il ouvrit une boîte et prit un bonbon jaune.

« **Vous en voulez un ?**

**-Non merci.**

**-Bon, avez-vous fait bon voyage Princesse ?**

**-Oui merci mais j'aimerais que vous vous adressiez à moi sans mentionner mon titre Professeur.**

**-Comme vous voudrez Miss. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de votre père au sujet de votre petit frère. Si vous devez le voir, cela se fera ici pour votre sécurité. En tant que fille du Roi de vampires, nous ne devons négliger aucuns détails.**

**-Bien.**

**-Et au sujet de votre alimentation... **» Commença-t-il.

« **Vos élèves n'ont rien à craindre. Nous les vampires Supérieurs nous nourrissons de sang animal jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions notre calice, notre compagnon. Pour conserver les apparences, je peux manger de la nourriture.**

**-Parfait mais j'ai une autre question qui me tracasse depuis un moment.**

**-Allez-y.**

**-Vous nourrissez-vous de vos semblables ? **»

Elle fut un instant gênée.

« **Hum et bien les vampires n'ayant pas atteint leur maturité se nourrissent du sang de leur mère. Et si notre compagnon est ou bien devient vampire, nous nous nourrissons mutuellement. Les vampires Supérieurs sont vivants, notre cœur bat et notre cœur produit du sang contrairement aux vampires Inférieurs, les humains transformés par l'un des nôtres.**

**-Donc vos calices deviennent vampires Inférieurs s'ils sont transformés ?**

**-Non, ils sont un cas à part. Ils deviennent vampires Supérieurs car seulement les vampires de cette catégorie peuvent avoir un calice.**

**-Merci d'avoir répondu. Bien, il est temps d'y aller, la répartition va bientôt commencer. Laissez vos affaires ici, un elfe les apportera à votre dortoir. **»

Layna se leva et suivit le directeur dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et une gargouille en pierre vint fermer l'accès au bureau. Ils prirent l'escalier principal. Au pied de l'édifice se trouvait la masse de première année qui attendait devant les immenses portes en bois massif fermant la Grande Salle. Les élèves attendaient sagement sous le regard acéré du professeur MacGonagall.

« **Minerva, je vous ramène Miss Ixardel.**

**-Merci Albus. **»

Ce dernier adressa un clin d'œil à la vampire et entra dans la Salle.

« **Bien, nous allons entrer et vous vous regrouperez devant l'estrade. Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous monterez sur le tabouret. **» Annonça-t-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la Grand Salle. Quatre tables allant jusqu'au fond de la salle regroupaient les élèves des différents maisons encadraient le passage. Au dessus de leur tête se trouvait un magnifique ciel étoilé ou flottaient des milliers de bougies. Layna regarda droit devant elle, faisant fi des chuchotements. Ils se stoppèrent devant l'estrade et la sorcière déroula le parchemin contenant les noms des élèves.

« **Avery Thomas ! **» Appela-t-elle.

Le petit brun s'avança et monta sur le tabouret. Elle pose le Choipeau sur sa tête. Il s'anima et tous purent vaguement distinguer quelques traits d'un visage sur le cuir.

« **Serpentard ! **»

Il retira le Choipeau et se dirigea vers sa table applaudit par ses nouveaux camarades. Et les élèves s'enchaînèrent. Une fois la dernière fillette passée, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« **Mes chers élèves, cette année nous recevons une élevé qui nous vient tout droit de L'Institut des Sorcières de Salem. Elle entrera directement en septième année. J'espère que vous réserverez un chaleureux accueil à Miss Ixardel ! **»

Layna s'avança à son tour et prit place sur le tabouret. Le professeur de Métamorphose pose la Choipeau sur sa tête. Un instant passa et la jeune fille tomba sur le regard bleu-gris de Black.

« **Serdaigle ! **»

La nouvelle Serdaigle se leva en brisant l'échange et se dirigea vers sa table où Chasity lui faisait un signe.

« **C'est trop génial que tu sois avec nous ! **» S'exclama la blonde.

Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers un châtain, la peau basanée aux yeux verts.

« **Je te présente Deaclan Cresswell. **» Enchaîna-t-elle. « **Deaclan voici Layna. **»

«**Ravis de faire ta connaissance.**

**-De même. **»

Le directeur claqua des mains et les tables se couvrirent de plats.

« **Que le banquet commence ! **»

La princesse se servit et commença à manger, mâchant machinalement sans s'attarder sur le goût. Deaclan regarda derrière elles et sourit.

« **Il y a de l'agitation chez les Gryffons ! **»

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent Lily donner une gifle à James Potter.

« **Espèce de crétin ! **» Cria-t-elle.

Deaclan poussa un cri de victoire.

« **Tu me dois un gallion Chasy ! **» Dit-il en tendant la main par dessus la table.

Cette dernière ronchonna et lui donna l'argent.

« **Tu perds toujours tes paris, tu devais avoir l'habitude. **» Se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et Layna rit légèrement. Ces deux là étaient vraiment amusants. Le repas se termina et les élèves montèrent à leur dortoir. Les trois Serdaigle se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'aile ouest du château. Ils passèrent devant la statue de Rowena Serdaigle et s'arrêtèrent devant la tête d'aigle accroché au mur. L'oiseau ouvrit les yeux et posa une énigme.

« _**Avec moi, on peut se comprendre. Avec moi, il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Avec moi, il y a le silence qui pourtant parle de lui même. Qui suis-je ? **_»

« **Le regard. **» Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

La salle commune de Serdaigle était une pièce circulaire. Sur les murs courrait de la soie bleu et bronze. Les fenêtres donnaient sur les montagnes. Le plafond, en forme de dôme représentaient différentes constellations. Des bibliothèques se trouvaient un peu partout dans la salle et les fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle.

« **Bon, on monte. Bonne nuit Deaclan ! **» S'exclama Chasity.

Elle lui claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue. Layna se contenta d'un signe de la main et monta à sa suite. La blonde la conduisit à leur chambre et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer brutalement en gémissant d'horreur.

« **Merlin ! Pas les deux pestes ! **»

A l'intérieur, deux filles discutaient en gloussant. Layna eut un sourire amusé.

« **Dina Meyer et Sasha Reagan. Elles font partie des dindes qui courent après les Maraudeurs et Sasha à une véritable obsession pour Black. **»

Elle souffla un coup et afficha un air féroce.

« **A la guerre comme à la guerre ! **»

Elle rouvrit la porte et entra. Leurs lits étaient de l'un à côté de l'autre. La vampire s'approcha du sien. Le lit baldaquin était recouvert d'un édredon en soie bleu azur. Les rideaux eux, étaient de la couleur du bronze. Elle ouvrit sa malle et rangea ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Elle fit glisser la valise vide sous le lit, prit sa trousse de toilette, une robe de nuit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il y avait deux lavabos surmontés de grands miroirs, une baignoire et une douche. Elle retira son uniforme et la lumière fit scintiller l'emblème des Ixardel – un corbeau noir aux yeux de cristal posé dans un cercle en argent ou était gravé le nom de sa famille - qu'elle portait au cou. Elle attacha ensuite ses cheveux et brossa ses dents. Laissant la place à Chasity, elle retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit sous le regard dédaigneux des deux autres filles. La vampire leva les yeux au ciel et souhaita bonne nuit à la blonde avant de fermer les rideaux de son lit et de se glisser sous ses draps. Deux yeux bleus métalliques lui revinrent en mémoire avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le royaume des songes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Royal Vampire

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing** : Sirius Black x Layna Ixardel

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé:** Layna Ixardel, Princesse des Vampires fit face à Sirius Black….Son Calice.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Allez c'est partie pour le chapitre 2 !

**Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

« **Debout Layna ! **»

La jeune vampire fut tiré du sommeil par la « douce » voix de Chasity.

« **Allez ma vieille, dépêche toi ! Deaclan nous attend dans la salle commune. **»

Layna se leva et s'étira gracieusement. Leurs camarades de chambres dormaient encore. Elle alla rapidement faire sa toilette et enfila son uniforme. Attachant sa cape à son cou, elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche et descendit avec la blonde. Deaclan les attendait au pied de l'escalier et leur adressa un grand sourire.

« **Bonjour. **» Le salua-t-elle joyeusement

« **Bonjour, alors, c'est pas trop dur de vivre avec ça ? **» Demanda-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres tout en désignant Chasity.

« **Hey ! Je vous entends tous les deux ! **»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la blonde sauta sur le dos du garçon avant qu'ils ne descendent à la Grande salle. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, Layna fut bousculé par quelqu'un. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille pour la retenir. Une délicieuse odeur lui parvint et un brasier se déclencha dans sa gorge. Elle étouffa un grondement et se dégagea d'un geste brusque. La jeune femme fit volte-face et entra rapidement pour aller s'asseoir à sa table dont elle agrippa le rebord. Ses canines étaient sorties et lui piquaient la lèvre inférieure. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans le bois et s'efforça de se calmer.

« **Layna ? Tout va bien ? **»

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir les mines inquiètes de ses amis. Elle finit par rétracter ses crocs et hocha la tête.

« **Oui, un léger malaise. J'ai juste besoin de manger.**

**-En tout cas, tu as bien chamboulé Black. **» Commenta Deaclan, après quelques minutes.

« **Black ! **» S'exclama-t-elle étonné.

« **Oui, Lily est entrain de lui passer un sacré savon d'ailleurs ! **» Rit Chasity.

Layna se tourna pour voir la préfète en chef en pleine action. Après ce sermon, la rouse se dirigea vers eux.

« **Alors Lilou, tout ce passe bien au pays des Maraudeurs ? **» Ricana la Serdaigle.

« **Je vais aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie si ça continu. **» Soupira-t-elle.

Layna sourit légèrement et se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Sa brusque soif c'était calmé, mais elle ressentait toujours des picotements.

« **Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! **»

Ils se tournèrent vers l'estrade ou le professeur Dumbledore se tenait.

« **Hier soir, j'ai oublié de mentionner quelques petites choses, il faut dire que je ne suis plus tout jeune. **» Dit-il malicieusement.

Il y eut de légers rires.

« **Bien, la forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique est strictement interdite d'accès aux élèves. Ensuite, notre cher concierge Monsieur Rusard à tenu à ce que je précise qu'il est interdit de circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Une liste du restesdes interdictions est affiché dans son bureau. C'est tout et à présent, les directeurs de Maison vont vous distribuer vos emplois du temps. **»

Le professeur Flitwick arriva devant eux et leur donna un parchemin chacun. Layna la parcourut du regard en grignotant une brioche.

_Elève Ixardel Layna_

_Setième année_

_Serdaigle_

_LUNDI :_

_8h-10 : Sortilèges avec le Pr. Flitwick_

_10h-12h : Potions avec le Pr. Slughorn_

_14h-16H : Métamorphose avec le Pr. MacGonagall_

_16h-18h : DFCM avec le Pr. Duncan_

_20h-21h : Astronomie avec le Pr. Sinistra_

_MARDI :_

_8h-10h : DFCM avec le Pr. Duncan_

_10h-12H : Botanique avec le Pr. Chourave_

_14h-16h : Métamorphose avec le Pr. MacGonagall_

_16h-18h : Sortilèges avec le Pr. Flitwick_

_MERCREDI :_

_5h-6h : Astronomie avec le Pr. Sinistra_

_10h-12h : Potions avec le Pr. Slugorn_

_14h-16h : Histoire de la magie avec le Pr. Binns_

_16h-18h : DFCM avec le Pr. Duncan_

_JEUDI :_

_8h-10h30 : DFCM avec le Pr. Duncan_

_11h-12h : Sortilèges avec le Pr. Flitwick_

_14h-15h : Métamorphose avec le Pr. MacGonagall_

_15h-16h : Histoire de la magie avec le Pr. Binns_

_VENDREDI :_

_8h-11h : Potions avec le Pr. Slughorn_

_11h-12h : DFCM avec le Pr. Duncanc_

_14h-17h : Sortilèges avec le Pr. Flitwick_

_17h-18h : Métamorphose avec le Pr. MacGonagall_

Layna fut satisfaite, elle aurait le temps d'aller chasser à la pause de midi.

« **Tu commence avec quoi Layna ? **» demanda Deaclan.

« **Sortilèges et toi ?**

**-Métamorphose.**

**-Et moi, j'ai Histoire de la magie ! **» Se plaignit Chasy

« **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? **» Demanda la vampire.

« **Binns, fantôme de son état est un vrai somnifère ambulant.**

**-Ah, effectivement. **»

L'heure du déjeuner se termina et ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours. Elle découvrit avec horreur que la bande des Maraudeurs assistait aussi à son cours. Elle se plaqua contre le mur devant la salle et bloqua sa respiration. Black et Potter la dévisageait avec insistance. Le professeur Flitwick les fit entrer et elle s'empressa de s'installer le plus loin possible d'eux.

« **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous annonce que cette année, nous allons essentiellement passer en revu tous les sorts que vous avez apprit jusqu'à présent en prévision de vos ASPICS. Nous en apprendrons seulement deux ou trois nouveaux. **» Commença le petit professeur.

_Caïn tout puissant, aie pitié de moi ! _Criait intérieurement Layna, il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à midi...

Le cours se termina et le professeur leur donna à faire une composition sur le Charme du Bouclier pour le lendemain. Layna rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit comme si elle avait un chien des enfers aux trousses.

« **Ixardel ! Il faut qu'on parle ! **»

Elle se tourna brutalement

« **Fiche moi la paix Black ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ou tes copains ! Ne vous approchez plus de moi ! **» Cracha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Surpris, il recula d'un pas et elle lui faussa compagnie pour descendre aux cachots pour son cours de potion. Elle s'arrêta devant une paillasse ou était installer un serpentard aux cheveux noirs et au nez plus arrondie que la normal. Son teint pâle lui donnait un air maladif et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il était très maigre.

« **Excuse moi, je peux m'asseoir ? **» Demanda-t-elle en avisant Black et Potter entrer.

Il la regarda légèrement étonné avant qu'il ne repasse à l'indifférence. Elle prit ça pour un oui et s'assit. Sur son livre, elle lut _Severus Snape._

« **Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser la Goutte du Mort-Vivant **» S'exclama Slughorn.

Il tendit la main vers le tableau, désignant les instructions.

« **A le fin du cours, chaque binôme déposera sa fiole sur mon bureau. Les ingrédients se trouent au fond de la salle. **»

Severus se leva sans mot dire et alla chercher les ingrédients pendant qu'elle préparait le chaudron. Ils travaillèrent en silence. Le serpentard était extrêmement doué, précis et sûr de ses gestes. Au bout d'un moment, ils reçurent un projectile sur leur table. Un autre se dirigea vers la tête de son camarade de table. Elle tendit vivement la main, le rattrapant avant de faire volte-face et de l'envoyer en pleine figure de l'envoyeur, Potter. Layna le foudroya du regard et se retourna vers Snape qui la regardait. Elle haussa les épaules et se remit au travail. La fin du cours arriva enfin et elle laissa Severus rendre la potion. Elle se précipita hors du château et fonça dans la forêt interdite.

La jeune fille laissa tomber ses affaires au pied d'un arbre et retira sa cape. Elle laissa son aura vampirique prendre le dessus et son corps prit sa véritable apparence. Ses iris passèrent de l'ambre à l'argent en fusion. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent légèrement et prirent des reflets bleu nuis. Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres sur ses canines étincelantes. C'est ce qu'elle était, la Princesse des Vampires. Elle ferma les yeux et goutta l'air sur sa langue. Elle avança d'un pas félin entre les arbres. Un groupe de centaures se trouvait à quelques kilomètres sur sa droite et elle prit la direction opposée. Elle s'arrêta, le corps tendu en entendant une branche craquer au dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit un beau puma sur le point de lui sauter dessus. La vampire retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents et poussa un puissant grondement. Il rugit et plongea sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Elle l'attrapa facilement et le plaqua au sol, se mettant à califourchon sur l'animal. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou et mordit sauvagement, ses dents transpercent la chaire et la carotide. Le sang chaud afflua dans sa bouche et elle déglutit, apaisant sa soif. Le puma se débattit et s'immobilisa lentement avant de lâcher un dernier râle. Elle se redressa et lécha ses lèvres avec délice. Par précaution elle vida un autre animal et laissa les corps aux charognards de la forêt. Elle récupéra ses affaires et brida son aura, redevant la simple sorcière qu'elle était aux yeux de tous. Elle retourna au château.

« **Layna ! **»

Chasity se précipita vers elle. Essoufflée elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit sa respiration.

« **Ça fait des plombes que je te cherche ! **» Haleta-t-elle.

« **Oh, désolée. J'étais entrain de me balader.**

**-Bon, je te pardonne ! Bonne nouvelle, Deaclan à été reprit comme poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch !**

**-Mais c'est génial !**

**-Ouais, il pourra compter sur nous pour l'encourager. On va manger ? **»

La blonde lui prit le bras et elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. Deaclan était déjà là.

« **Félicitations ! **» Dirent-elles en cœur.

« **Merci les filles.**

**-Tu vas en faire craquer des filles ! **» Enchaîna Chasity

« **Euh...Ouais... **» Hésita-t-il

« **En tout cas, tu as intérêt à nous faire gagner la coupe. **»

La pause de midi de termina. Layna se rendit compte avec le plus grand déplaisir qu'elle se retrouvait avec les Maraudeurs dans la plupart de ses cours. Suite au cours de Métamorphose, Potter c'était prit une heure de colle à force de baver allègrement devant Lily. Elle eut ensuite le cours de DFCM. Le professeur Duncan les fit entrer et repoussa toutes les tables contre les murs d'un mouvement de baguette.

« **Bien, déposez vos affaires dans un coin et prenez vos baguettes. Je vais vous tester pour évaluer votre niveau durant la première heure. Nous travaillerons ensuite sur le sortilège du patronus en deuxième heure. **»

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Layna. Elle se tourna et vit Deaclan.

« **Hey, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais aussi ce cours ? **» Chuchota-t-ele

« **Oh, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. **» Répondit-il en se passant la main sur la nuque.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« **N'importe quoi, Chasity et toi êtes deux personnes que je commence à beaucoup apprécier. **»

Ils se sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur le professeur qui annonçait les premiers combats.

« **Miss Ixardel contre Mr Rosier. **»

Layna sortit sa baguette de sa manche et monta sur l'estrade. Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en garde. Elle sentit son regard hautain avant qu'elle n'attaque.

« _**Everte Statum ! **__»_ Lança-t-elle, l'envoyant s'abattre à l'autre bout de l'estrade avec force.

Il se releva aussitôt et la regarda hargneusement. Elle lui lança un sourire narquois.

« _**Expelliarmus ! **__»_

La jeune femme le para et il enchaîna.

« _**Lacarnum Inflamarae ! **__»_

L'instinct prit le dessus et elle évita le jet de flamme d'une roue sur le côté.Elle lança un _aguamenti _pour éteindre le feu et attaqua.

« _**Incarcerem ! **__»_

Des cordes glissèrent rapidement jusqu'à lui. Il les esquiva et lança un sortilège informulé. Une fumée noire d'encre les entoura. Un sort siffla au dessus d'elle. Utilisant ses sens vampiriques, elle se retrouva derrière lui en une seconde. Elle lui faucha les jambes et il tomba dans un bruit sourd. Sa baguette roula au sol et elle la rattrapa. La fumée se dissipa et il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les deux baguettes pointées entre ses yeux.

« **Très beau duel Miss Ixardel, 20 points pour Serdaigle. **»

Layna lança sa baguette au serpentard d'un geste désinvolte et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Deaclan. Les derniers combats passèrent et ils eurent le droit à une petite pause.

« J**e suis satisfait de ce que j'ai vu, vous avez un bon niveau en général. Maintenant passons au patronus. A quoi sert ce sortilège ? Oui Mr Cresswell.**

**-Le patronus sert à repousser les Détraqueurs.**

-**5 points pour Serdaigle. Est-ce que par hasard, l'un d'entre vous saurait l'exécuter ? **»

Quatres mains se levèrent, celles des Maraudeurs.

« **Parfait, vous aiderez donc vos camarades en difficultés. Quand aux autres, pour effectuer un patronus, il vous faut pensez au souvenir le plus heureux de votre vie. Ensuite vous prononcez la formule **_**Expecto Patronum. **_**Vous allez tenter de former votre patronus corporel, c'est à dire qu'il aura la forme de l'animal qui vous correspond. Ce n'est pas une chose aisée, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas du premier coup. **»

Deaclan et Layna allèrent se placer vers une fenêtre. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux, cherchant un souvenir. Elle se revoyait avec ses parents. Ils étaient assit sur le canapé et elle était agenouillé devant sa mère, l'oreille collée à son ventre arrondi par sa grossesse alors que la femme passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle eut un sourire triste et leva sa baguette devant elle.

« _**Expecto Patronum ! **__» _Dit-elle avec force.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant une douce chaleur contre ses jambes. La lumière prit peu à peu forme et une panthère se frotta contre elle. Elle poussa un rugissement et s'élança dans la pièce, se mouvant avec grâce entre les élèves. Elle revint ensuite vers Layna avant de disparaître. La chaleur disparut et la jeune fille se laissa choir contre le mur étrangement vidée.

« **Miss Ixardel ? Tout va bien ? **»

Elle releva la tête vers le professeur Duncan.

« **Oh, oui...Professeur, est-ce normal de ressentir ce...Ce vide...Je veux dire...**

**-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Miss. Le patronus est une énergie extrêmement positive contrairement à celle des détraqueurs qui nous plonge dans le désespoir et la folie. Il est donc normal que son utilisation apporte un certain bien-être à ceux qui l'utilise. **» Expliqua-t-il avant de rejoindre un autre groupe d'élèves.

Un autre patronus s'approcha alors d'elle. Un chien, plus grand que la norme à l'apparence hirsute. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts et il disparut dans un aboiement sonore. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard envoutant de Black. Ils se regardèrent sans ciller.

« **...éana...Layna ! **»

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Deaclan.

« **Hum ?**

**-Oh rien, je te sortais de votre contemplation mutuelle. **» Déclara-t-il moqueur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la refermer, ne sachant quoi dire.

« **Si tu bossais ton patronus. **» Marmonna-t-elle.

Il ricana et continua à s'entraîner. Le cours se termina et les deux serdaigles allèrent chercher Chasity. Cette dernière sortait d'un cours de runes. Elle s'avança vers eux en sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« **J'adore ce cours, les runes sont si passionnantes ! **» S'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« **Redescends de ton petit nuage Chasy, on a des devoirs à faire ! **» Rit Layna.

La blonde fit la moue et croisa le bras sur sa poitrine. Deaclan se pencha vers la brune.

« **Je crois que tu lui à casser son délire. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien.**

**-Regarde le maître à l'œuvre. **»Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Layna prit le bras de Chasity et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« **Pardon Chasy. On fait nos devoirs et ensuite tu m'explique l'art au combien passionnant des runes. Ça marche ?**

**-Bah, qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là ! **»

Elle partit comme une flèche en direction de la bibliothèque. La vampire se tourna vers Deaclan.

« **Alors ?**

**-Finalement, tu aurais peut-être du aller à Serpentard. **»

Ils suivirent Chasity et entrèrent dans le sanctuaire du savoir. La bibliothécaire, Mme Pince les regarda s'installer de son œil sévère. Layna sortit un encrier, une plume et un parchemin et commença sa composition. Ils passèrent une heure dans la bibliothèque et allèrent dîner sous le discours de Chasity, ventant le mérite des runes. Layna se servait à manger quand un hululement familier lui fit relever la tête. Une chouette aussi noire que la nuit se posa délicatement devant elle. Léo et elle avait offert Shadow à leur père pour son anniversaire. La chouette tendit sa patte et la serdaigle décrocha la lettre. Récompensée d'un morceau de viande, elle reprit son envole.

« **Qui est-ce qui t'écrit ? **» Demanda Deaclan, curieux.

« **Mon père et mon petit frère. **» Sourit-elle.

_Ma chère fille,_

_J'espère que ton arrivée à Poudlard c'est bien déroulé. Ton admission à Serdaigle me réjouis grandement. Tu manques beaucoup à Léo, il n'a pas parlé durant les deux heures suivant ton départ. Mais Lucy lui a remonté le moral. Nous attendons de tes nouvelles._

_Ton père, Nathaniel Ixardel._

« **Tu as un petit frère ? **» Questionna Chasity

« **-Oui, Léo. Il à cinq ans.**

**-Qu'elle chance ! **» S'extasia-t-elle. « **Moi, je suis fille unique. **»

« **Et toi Deaclan ?**

**-J'ai deux grandes sœurs qui sont allé vivre en France. **»

Layna décida qu'elle répondrait ce soir après sa chasse nocturne et rangea la lettre. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et reconnu l'odeur de Lily.

« **Hey Miss Préfète-en-Chef !**

**-Salut. **» Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc.

« **Alors pas trop fatiguée ?**

**-Potter et Black sont infernales. On a déjà perdu 70 points à cause d'eux. Et je voulais te prévenir Layna. Black et les autres sont sur ton dos. Une chose à savoir avec ce type, il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste. **»

La vampire soupira. Elle devait se tenir le plus loin possible de lui pour ne pas le vider de son sang et lui faisait tout pour que ça se produise.

« **Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour qu'il arrête ça ?**

**-A part lui donner ce qu'il veut, c'est à dire t'avoir dans son lit, je ne vois pas trop. **» Commença Chasity.

Deaclan lui donna un coup de coude.

« **Mais quoi ? C'est la vérité ! **»

Il secoua la tête de dépit et se tourna vers moi.

« **Je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. **» Dit-il contre toute attente.

_Ça ne va pas être possible. _Soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle leva les yeux vers la table des rouge et or. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec son père. Après son cours d'Astronomie, Layna se dirigea vers la volière pour envoyer sa réponse à son père. Elle regarda Shadow s'envoler et alla chasse. Apaisant sa soif avec un loup, elle lécha ses doigts avec un soupir et reprit le chemin de son dortoir. Elle croisa Hagrid et lui adressa un sourire avant de se glisser dans l'ombre du couloir menant la tour de Serdaigle. Arrivée aux escaliers, elle se retourna brusquement, tous les sens en alerte. Quelqu'un l'observait. Son regard passa dans tous les recoins mais elle ne voyait rien. La vampire s'agita, contrariée d'être de se sentir comme une proie. Elle étouffa un grondement et monta rapidement au dortoir. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre. Elle monta sur son lit et ferma les rideaux. En se changeant, elle vit que ses mains tremblaient. La jeune fille s'allongea et agrippa les draps avant d'enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller, tentant de faire abstraction de cette sourde panique et de s'endormir.

* * *

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Royal Vampire

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing** : Sirius Black x Layna Ixardel

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé:** Layna Ixardel, Princesse des Vampires fit face à Sirius Black….Son Calice.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de scènes heurter la sensibilité de certains.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Allez c'est partie pour le chapitre 3 !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**E **_: Ma première review sur cette fiction ! Merci ! Vampires, sorciers, histoire d'amour…Que demander de plus ! XD

_**Radio Jas **_: Je te souhaite la bienvenue et merci ! (Ne t'en fais pas, j'oublie moi aussi mes mots de passe ! On devrait faire un club des mémoires de poisson rouge !) Une très longue review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'essaye vraiment de ne pas faire basculer Layna en Mary-Sue. Je relis plusieurs fois mes chapitres pour voir si je n'en fais pas un peu trop ! Pour la description, je craignais au contraire de ne pas en avoir mis assez et ton commentaire me réconforte sur ce point ! Et pour Severus, étant donné qu'il est mon chouchou et qu'il est déjà le sujet principal de mon autre fiction, je compte bien le faire apparaître plusieurs fois même si je ne sais pas encore son rôle ici Oo ? Voilà !

_**Huguette **_: Hey ! Je te retrouve ici ! Merci pour le commentaire !

**Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Pour les besoins de la fiction, je vais accélérer les choses. Ce chapitre là est plus court que les autres mais c'est exceptionnel_

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

_Deux mois plus tard._

Le mois d'octobre débutait et Layna avait ressentit plusieurs fois la sensation d'être traquée. En plus de cela s'ajoutait son envie constamment grandissante du sang de Sirius Black. Ses instincts la poussaient à assouvir cette soif et elle devait augmenter le rythme de ses chasses. Elle se leva en soupirant et alla dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, elle vit ses yeux cercler d'immenses cernes. La jeune fille se passa une giclée d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle enfila son uniforme et laissa la place à Chasity.

« **Bonjour Layna, comment ça va ? **» Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« **T'en fais pas, ça passera. **»

« **Tu devrais peut être allé voir l'infirmière. **» Tenta-t-elle encore.

« **Non, c'est bon. **»

La blonde soupira et entra dans la salle d'eau. Un gloussement retentit et Layna foudroya du regard les deux dindes qui eurent un mouvement de recule. Elle prit ses affaires et descendit à la salle commune. Deaclan assit sur le canapé, leva la tête de son livre et lui adressa un léger sourire.

« **Ça ne va pas hein ? **» Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle secoua la tête.

« **Allez, viens là. **»

Il lui tendit les bras et elle vint se blottir sur ses genoux, la tête sur son épaule. Ils c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le début de l'année et ceux depuis que la jeune fille avait découvert l'attirance du serdaigle pour les garçons. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule au courant. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui frotta doucement le dos. Il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions et elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. Elle repensa à la lettre de son père qui lui conseillait fortement de parler avec Black.

Chasity descendit enfin et ils allèrent à la Grande Salle. Layna se laissa tomber sur le banc et soupira fortement à cause du brouhaha autour d'elle. Chasy se mit en tête de lui faire avaler tous les plats de la table sous le regard amusé de Deaclan. Il y eut de l'agitation et la vampire releva la tête pour voir les Maraudeurs entrer, un souri satisfait aux lèvres. L'instant d'après, un groupe de Serpentards entra, avec les cheveux rouges vifs. Lily poussa un cri d'exaspération. Layna eut un vague sourie avant de retourner son attention sur les quatre gryffons. Un groupe de filles se plaça autour de Black, en gloussant et minaudant. Un grondement sourd s'éleva dans la gorge de la princesse alors qu'une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de hurler : « _A moi ! A moi ! _». Un craquement retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses doigts crisper sur un morceau du banc.

_« Elles n'ont pas le droit de le toucher ! Il est à moi ! »_

« **...na...yna...Layna ! **»

Elle releva brutalement la tête vers ses deux amis.

« **Merlin ! Layna tes yeux ! **» S'exclama Chasity.

Layna détourna rapidement la tête et se leva. Elle attrapa son sac et courut aux toilettes les plus proches. Verrouillant la porte d'un sort, elle se planta devant les miroirs. Ses étaient passés à l'argent et ses canines étaient complètement sortis. La voix hurlait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac et en sortit une fiole remplit d'un liquide violet. Les mains tremblantes, elle la porta à sa bouche et la vida d'une traite. La voix se tut et elle reprit son apparence humaine. Cette potion était un calmant puissant à base d'iris noir. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur et resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Elle rangea la fiole vide dans son sac. Avec un peu de chance, le calmant agirait jusqu'au soir. Elle entra dans la salle de DFCM et se rangea à côté de Deaclan sans dire un mot. Le professeur Duncan les fit entrer. Les tables étaient ranger contre le mur et une armoire agiter de soubresaut se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

« **Bien, posez vos affaires et sortez vos baguettes ! Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire passer le test l'épouvantard.** »

Layna écouta d'une oreille distraite les instructions de l'homme.

« **Mettez-vous en file indienne.** »

Il ouvrit l'armoire et les élèves défilèrent, affrontant leur peur. Layna leva les yeux et remarqua que c'était son tour.

« **Prête Miss Ixardel ?** »

Elle hocha la tête et leva sa baguette. Il y eut un long silence et l'épouvantard recula dans le meuble avant que les rideaux des fenêtres de la classe ne se ferment d'un coup, n'en laissant plus qu'une pour éclairer les élèves. Une femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes à Layna mis à part ses yeux verts jaillit de l'armoire. Sa robe beige, déchirée de toute part était recouverte de sang encore chaud. Elle braqua son regard sur la serdaigle avant de se mettre à crier.

« **LAYNA ! COURS !** »

Un hurlement retentit et un gigantesque loup bondit hors de l'armoire, se jetant sur la femme. Sous les yeux horrifié de la classe, Layna revécu la mort de sa mère il y de cela quatre ans. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Le monstre allait plaquer sa mère au sol. Affaiblit par le précédent combat et les morsures du loup, sa mère ne pourrait se défendre et la bête lui déchiquettera la gorge. Le sang gicla sur le sol alors que d'immondes gargouillis de firent entendre. Le monstre releva la tête dans un hurlement satisfait avant de s'avancer vers Layna, les crocs luisant de fluide rouge. Tétanisée, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« **Expelliarmus !** » Cria quelqu'un derrière elle.

L'épouvantard fut expulsé dans l'armoire qui se referma dans un claquement et les rideaux se rouvrirent. Layna se laissa tomber au sol, tremblant. Deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille, l'accompagnant dans son geste. Le professeur Duncan s'agenouilla devant elle.

« **Miss Ixardel ? Regardez-moi Miss.** »

Elle secoua la tête et se colla au torse derrière elle, les yeux fixant le seul où quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait le sang de sa mère.

« **Elle est en état de choc. Black, amenez la à l'infirmerie. Mr ****Cresswell, allez cherche le professeur Dumbledore.** » Ordonna le professeur.

Sirius se redressa passa ses bras sous les dos et les jambes de la jeune femme.

« **Accroche-toi à moi.** » Lui souffla-t-il doucement en la soulevant.

Elle glissa son bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. L'odeur du jeune homme la calma un peu. Elle n'eut pas envie de le vider de son sang contrairement aux autres fois, elle avait juste besoin de son réconfort, de sa chaleur. Les yeux fermés, elle couta les pas de Sirius sur le sol. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

« **Mme Pomfresh !** » Appela-t-il.

Il déposa doucement la jeune fille sur le lit le plus proche. Layna déplaça ses bras pour enlacer la taille du gryffondor et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et caressa les cheveux de la serdaigle.

« **Calme-toi, c'est finit.** » Chuchota-t-il pour calmer ses tremblements.

« **Que c'est-il passé ?**' Questionne l'infirmière.

La vampire entendit d'une oreille lointaine leur discussion.

« **Je vais m'occupez d'elle Mr Black, retournez en cours.** »

Il regarda Layna, hésitant.

« **C'est un ordre, vous aurez de ses nouvelles plus tard.** »

Sirius soupira et sortit, non sans adresser un dernier regard à la jeune fille. Quand cette dernière ne le sentit plus près d'elle, elle se mit à paniquer. Le contact de la main de Mme Pomfresh sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

« **Miss Ixardel, tout va bien. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.** »

Les mots de la sorcière l'apaisèrent peu à peu même si le départ de celui que sa vampire considérait comme son compagnon laissait un certain vide en elle.

« **C'est bien, est ce que je dois vous donner quelque chose ?** »

Layna secoua la tête.

« **N…Non, j'ai déjà pris une potion d'iris de nuit.**

**-Les effets vont-ils durer assez longtemps ?**

**-Normalement oui, mais je risque certainement de faire une crise de fureur avec…Avec ce qu'il c'est passé.**

**-Il vaut mieux que vous ne retourniez pas en cours pour la journée.**

**-Oui, je vais aller au bord du lac.** »

La princesse des vampires sortit de l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure là. Elle courut à vitesse vampirique et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite pour rejoindre les bords du lac où personne n'allait jamais. Elle grimpa dans un chêne et s'installa sur une branche épaisse, dos au tronc. Le vent froid de novembre joua dans ses cheveux, la faisant frissonner. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent le long de ses joues, scintillant sous la pâleur du jour, avant qu'elles ne viennent mourir dans son cou. La douleur était toujours là, tapie au fond d'elle, attendant de jaillir au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire complètement son deuil. La serdaigle sortit sa baguette. D'un geste du poignet elle fit apparaître son violon. Elle tendit les bras pour le réceptionner et caressa l'étui en cuir du bout des doigts avant d'en sortir l'instrument. Elle cala le violon au creux de son cou et prit l'archer en main. Une mélodie s'éleva dans les airs. Les notes montèrent crescendo, exprimant tout ce qu'elle retenait en l'air. Le temps défilait et continuait de jouer encore et encore…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que la scène du loup-garou n'était pas trop...gore ! Pour ce court chapitre désolée mais c'est pour le bien de la fiction ! XD

J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Royal Vampire

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing** : Sirius Black x Layna Ixardel

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé:** Layna Ixardel, Princesse des Vampires fit face à Sirius Black….Son Calice.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de scènes heurter la sensibilité de certains.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Allez c'est partie pour le chapitre 4 !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Chtitemaraudeuse70 **_: Merci et bienvenue ! La suite est là !

_**Radio Jas **_: C'est vraiment génial ! Pour toi j'aurais du faire plus gore ? En faite, j'ai deux versions de cette partie mais je ne voulais pas choquer les plus sensibles alors j'ai mis la plus soft XD ! Pour les paroles, je préfère les mettre en gras pour les distinguer du récit et pendant que je rédige c'est plus lisible donc voilà ! J'ai corrigé la faute ! J'ai changé de logiciel d'écriture d'ailleurs, l'ancien me remplaçait des mots par d'autres qui n'avaient rien à voir du tout ! Pour Sev, on va le revoir sois en sûr ! Et pour la dernière partie de ta review, DING DING reste sur cette voie là !

_**Roselia001 :**_ Bienvenue et merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**_Pour les besoins de la fiction, j'ai accéléré les choses donc désolée si vous trouvez l'avancement de l'intrigue trop rapide._**

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

_Les notes montèrent crescendo, exprimant tout ce qu'elle retenait en l'air. Le temps défilait et continuait de jouer encore et encore…_

Lorsque qu'elle reprit conscience de ceux qui l'entourait, il faisait déjà nuit. La pleine lune se reflétait sur les eaux sombres du lac. Layna releva la tête, maudissant l'astre de toute son âme. Elle rangea son violon et le renvoya dans son dortoir d'un coup de baguette. Elle épousseta sa cape et sauta de l'arbre. Elle atterrit souplement au sol. Les effets du calmant n'agissaient plus et elle laissa le vampire prendre le dessus.

Après tout, elle devait chasser une fois la transformation effectuée, elle s'enfonça dans au cœur des ombres de la végétation en courant, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol. Les odeurs défilaient autour d'elle mais la vampire en repéra une en particulier. On aurait dit celle de son compagnon mais en plus musquée, plus animale…Un sourire féroce dévoila ses canines et elle bifurqua dans cette direction. Des battements de cœur lui parvinrent. Elle grimpa dans un arbre et s'accroupit sur une branche, devenant immobile. En dessous d'elle se trouvait un majestueux cerf s'altérant un petit ruisseau aux côtés d'un gros chien noir. C'était le canidé qui sentait aussi bon. Elle se redressa et plongea sur sa proie.

Elle allait l'atteindre mais quelque chose coupa sa trajectoire, la projetant au sol. Elle atterrit sur le dos et se releva d'une impulsion. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'ennemi, un énorme loup aux yeux ambrés et au pelage marron. La bête hurla avant de bondir sur elle. La vampire l'envoya brutalement contre un arbre, d'un revers du bras. Un gémissement retentit avant qu'il ne se relève, se plaçant entre sa proie et elle.

« **Sale bâtard ! Il est à moi !** » Cria la vampire.

L'instinct avait prit le pas sur la raison. C'état un obstacle et elle allait l'éliminer. Les deux êtres de la nuit se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, grondements et cris de douleurs brisant le silence de la forêt. Layna mordait, griffait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Elle fut repoussée en arrière. Le loup lui fit face, le souffle haletant, le sang gouttant de ses plaies. Les vêtements de la jeune fille étaient entaillés de toutes parts, laissant entrevoir ses blessures. Un froissement retentit sur sa droite et elle tourna légèrement la tête.

A la place du chien se tenait Sirius, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur eux. La panique s'empara d'elle, il était en danger ici avec cette bête. Mais ce moment d'inattention donna l'avantage au loup. Il lui sauta à la gorge, sa mâchoire claquant violement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Layna tomba à la renverse, surplombée par le monstre. Elle stoppa sa gueule de ses mains, tentant de l'éloigner. Elle lança de coups de genoux dans le poitrail du loup. Des côtes se brisèrent avant qu'il ne fasse un brusque mouvement de la tête, attrapant sons bras entre ses crocs. Elle se figea d'effroi et il mordit sauvagement, déchirant sa peau.

Une vague d'acide se rependit dans ses veines, brulant tout sur son passage. Un hurlement à glacer le sang franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant que tout ne devienne noir et souffrance.

Sirius eut l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre. Le cri de pure douleur de Layna le transperça littéralement. Il sortit sa baguette et envoya le loup qu'était son ami valdingué contre un arbre, l'assommant sur le coup. Le corps de la jeune fille se mit à convulser violement. Il se précipita à ses côtés.

« **Peter, va cherche Dumbledore !** » Cria-t-il.

Queudever émit un couinement et, toujours sous sa forme de ras, courut au château. Cornedrue s'avança prudemment vers Lunard avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« **Putain, il est bien amoché.** » Souffla James.

« **Ligote-le et viens m'aider.** »

Le jeune Potter lança des liens magiques sur le loup. Layna se tordait sur le sol, sa tête cognant durement sur la terre.

« **Sirius, appuis-toi contre l'arbre. Tu va la tenir contre toi.**

-**D'accord.** »

James souleva la vampire et l'assis contre le torse de son meilleur ami qui entoura la serdaigle de ses bras. Elle émit un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans le cou du gryffondor. Il lui caressa les cheveux, lui parlant à l'oreille pour tenter de l'apaiser. James s'affala en face d'eux.

« **Une vampire…** » Souffla le brun à lunettes en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « **Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais les choisir Patmol.** »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, écoutant impuissant les cris de souffrance de Layna. Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et le professeur Dumbledore sortit des buissons, suivit de Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière se précipita immédiatement vers la jeune fille. Elle avisa l'étendu de la situation et releva la tête blême et paniqué.

« **Elle a été mordu. Je n'ai pas assez de connaissance en matière de vampire. Il faut appeler son père au plus vite, il ne lui reste plu beaucoup de temps.** » Débita-t-elle rapidement.

Le visage grave, Dumbledore tendit sa baguette vers le ciel, lançant un patronus, un phénix.

« **Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrow je vous laisse vous occuper de Mr Lupin. Ramenez-le à la cabane hurlante.** »

Il se baissa ensuite vers Pomfresh et Sirius.

« **Tenez-vous à moi.** » Dit-il.

Sirius resserra sa prise sur Layna et posa sa main sur le bras du directeur. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

« **Allongez-la sur le lit, vite !** »

Le gryffondor s'exécuta et la déposa sur le matelas. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la cheminée. Des flammes vertes grondèrent et illuminèrent l'âtre. L'instant d'après, six personnes encapuchonnées surgirent du feu. Une s'avança et abaissa sa capuche dévoilant un visage d'homme. Ses longs cheveux ébène étaient attachés en tresse ornée de bijoux en or. Ses yeux dorés firent rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de ce posé sur la serdaigle. Un grondement sourd raisonna avant qu'il ne fasse un geste de la main. Les quatre gardes se répartirent dans l'infirmerie. Le roi des vampires s'avança rapidement vers sa fille, suivis de la dernière personne. Sirius ressentit un élan de protection envers la jeune fille avant de se calmer en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace. Le jeune homme eut un frisson en sentant le regard du roi sur lui.

« **C'est le garçon ?** » Demanda Nathaniel de sa voix grave et puissante.

« **Oui.** » Répondit Albus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son élève.

Le vampire eut un acquiescement avant de porter son attention sur sa fille.

« **Jeena, fais ce que tu as à faire.** » Ordonna-t-il.

La femme derrière lui retira sa capuche et s'empressa d'examiner la princesse.

« **Il me faut le sang du Calice, ainsi que le votre Majesté.** » Déclara-t-elle en effleurant la morsure.

« **Je vais me charger de Mr Black.** » Intervint l'infirmière de Poudlard en prenant la bras du jeune homme.

Elle le fit asseoir et fit apparaître une grande seringue.

« **Qu'est ce que vous faite !** » S'alarma Sirius.

« **Tout va bien Mr Black.** » Tenta de l'apaiser Dumbledore. « **Nous devons sauver votre camarade alors faites ce que l'on vous demande.** »

Mme Pomfresh lui appliqua de l'alcool sur le creux de son coude. Elle planta ensuite l'aiguille de la veine et lui retira une grande quantité de sang. Une fois la prise de sang terminée, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise.

Nathaniel planta ses crocs dans son propre poignet, laissant couler un sang bordeaux, zébré de lignes dorées. Il en fit perler quelques gouttes sur la blessure de Layna avant d'apposer sa plaie sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle réagit immédiatement et avala. Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent brutalement avant que ses iris ne virent à l'obsidienne. Un hurlement déchirant s'éleva de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne commence à se débattre.

« **Le sang du Calice, vite !** » Cria la vampire médecin.

Mme Pomfresh lui tendit la seringue.

« **Majesté, maintenez la bien.** »

La femme dégagea le cou de la princesse et enfonça l'aiguille dans la jugulaire, le sang circulant directement jusqu'au cœur. Layna cessa de se débattre. Ses yeux passèrent de l'argent au doré avant qu'elle ne les referme, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Le roi poussa un soupir de soulagement et se redressa. Il se tourna alors vers le directeur, ses yeux devenant argent sous la colère.

« **Un loup ?** » Commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « **Un satané chien dans cette école et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu Dumbledore !** »

« **Roi Nathaniel, je comprends votre colère mais Rémus Lupin est un gentil garçon. Sans ce malheureux accident, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à votre fille.**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison ! En tant que protecteur d'un membre de la famille royale, vous aviez l'obligation de nous prévenir du danger !**

**-J'ai commis une erreur impardonnable et j'en prends entièrement la faute. Ne portez donc pas votre colère sur ce jeune homme.** »

Sirius se leva brusquement.

« **Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé !** »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et Mme Pomfresh le fit se rasseoir.

« **Du calme Mr Black, ne nous faite pas une crise d'hystérie. Tenez, buvez moi ça.** »

Elle lui tendit une fiole de philtre de paix qu'il avala d'une traite. L'effet fut immédiat et il se calma.

« **Bien. Mr Black, comme vous l'avez surement compris, votre camarade Miss Ixardel est un vampire. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Elle est la princesse des vampires, fille de roi Nathaniel. Je vais d'ailleurs laisser sa Majesté vous expliquer la situation.** »

Sirius porta son attention sur l'homme et plongea ses yeux dans le regard doré.

« **Les vampires se divisent en deux catégories Mr Black. Il y a les vampires Supérieurs, autrement dit les sangs purs. Les vampires Supérieurs sont vivants, notre cœur bat et notre cœur produit du sang contrairement aux vampires Inférieurs, les humains transformés par l'un des nôtres qui ne sont que des cadavres ambulants. Lorsqu'un vampire Supérieur atteint sa maturité il peut se mettre à la recherche de son compagnon, son Calice. Vous êtes le Calice de ma fille Mr Black.** »

Il y eut un silence et Sirius prit peu à peu conscience de la portée de cette dernière phrase.

« **Je…Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?** » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« **Vous pouvez acceptez le lien ou le refuser. Vous êtes libre de votre choix mais étant donné que Layna à déjà votre sang dans son organisme, une partie du lien à commencé à se former. Vous n'êtes pas lié à elle mais elle si.**

**-Que va-t-il se passer si je refuse ?**

**-Il faudra qu'elle parte loin de vous et qu'elle subisse un sevrage. Il y a peu de chance qu'elle retrouve un jour un autre Calice et dans ce cas de figure, elle restera seule. Cela serra douloureux mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler d'elle.** »

Sirius bondit de sa chaise.

« **NON ! Je refuse qu'elle parte !** »

Rien que l'idée de l'imaginer loin de lui le rendait malade.

Nathaniel eut un sourire satisfait.

« **Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans la famille Ixardel régente de tous les vampires sur cette terre, Sirius Black Calice de la Princesse Layna Jayanne Serena Ixardel.** » Clama-t-il.

Une lueur dorée entoura la main gauche de Sirius et une chevalière en or blanc orna son annulaire. Elle était frappée des armoiries de la famille royale, un corbeau noir aux yeux de cristal posé dans un cercle en argent où était gravé le nom Ixardel. Le jeune homme contempla le bijou un long moment avant de relever la tête vers le roi.

« **Layna et vous allez faire connaissance et vous apprivoiser le temps qu'il vous faudra avant toute cérémonie officiel. Vous apprendrez nos us et coutumes afin d'assurer votre rôle aux côtés de la Princesse. Vous pouvez informer uniquement les personnes en qui vous avez confiance de votre situation. Personne ne doit savoir qu'un membre de la famille royale est ici. Nous n'avons pas fait notre apparition au monde sorcier et elle n'aura pas lieu pour le moment. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à assimilé, je vais donc vous laisser vous reposez. Je reviendrai demain pour le réveil de ma fille. Je vous ferai apporter toute la lecture dont vous aurez besoin pour appréhender tout ça. Je laisse mes gardes pour la nuit** »

Sur ceux il adressa un signe de tête à l'assistance et disparut dans la cheminée suivit du vampire médecin. Dumbledore soupira et se tourna vers Sirius.

« **Vous avez fait le bon choix mon garçon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas seul. Vos amis et surtout la jeune Ixardel vous aideront.**

**-J'ai l'impression de rêver Professeur.**

**-Vous avez besoin de repos après toute cette agitation. Vous allez rester ici cette nuit. Demain matin, je ferais venir vos amis pour le réveil de notre Princesse. Le Roi souhaitera leur parler.**

**-D'accord.**»

Le directeur prit lui aussi congé et Mme Pomfresh donna un pyjama au tout nouveau Calice. Il se changea et se coucha dans le lit juste à côté de celui de Layna. Il la fixa du regard et s'endormit rapidement exténué.

* * *

**Alors ? ce combat Layna VS Remus ? Il fallait absolument que je face cette scène ! La rencontre entre Nathaniel et Sirius vous a telle plu ?**


End file.
